Misteri Jam dinding Miku
by XxMinokaXHeartfilliaxX
Summary: Rin dan kawan-kawan akan memecahkan Misteri Jam dinding di rumah Miku. Ini Fic pertamaku... Mohon maaf jika ada Typo.


Hallo, aku Author baru nih, jadi kalo ada Typo atau hal-hal gaje, maafkan saya yaaa~ (?)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid isnt mine...

~~~MISTERI JAM MIKU~~~~

~Normal POV~ Rin's House.

"Eh semua, gw punya kebiasaan buruk tiap malem nih..." Kata Miku. "Kebiasaan buruk kayak gimana?"tanya Len. "Mata gw sering rusak saat malem. Gini,biasa kan gw tidur jem 11, tapi begitu bangun, jemnya masih jem 12.30, tapi tetangga udah ber-kukuruyuk (?)."kata Miku. "Hem, ini misteri, kita kerumah lu deh!"kata Rin. Kita : Miku,Rin,Len,Kaito,Luka.

Rin dkk sampai di rumah Miku yg gedenya ehmmm... seperti... seluas kubur-(Miku: Author, sopan sedikit!) iya... emmm... seluas lapangan upacara sekolah author.

"Oh ini rumah Miku... Baru pertama kali gw kesini."kata Luka.

"Udah, cepetan masuk ke kamar special (?) gw!"ajak Miku.

"Hwaaa... Hebatnya! Kamar Miku gede!"kata Luka terpana.

Sesaat, Luka dkk mencium bau yang tidak asing bagi mereka, ya bau itu adalah...

"Gimana? Gw baru beli parfum negi~ Wangi kan? Oiya, Poster, selimut, bantal, guling, celengan ini semua gambar Negi loh!"kata Miku.

Seketika seisi kamar pun hening. Kaito jadi ingat, pas terakhir kali dia main ke rumah Miku, Ia diberi jus Negi+Ginseng. Dan esoknya, Kaito pun masuk ICU.

"Aha! Gimana kalo hari ini kami nginep di rumah Miku!"usul Rin yang sedang asik melihat koleksi boneka Negi Miku yang padahal bentuknya sama semua.

"Boleh juga tuh! Ntar kami balik jam 5! Siapin makanan!"kata Len.

"Iyaaaaa!"

-And then, jem 5-

Bel berbunyi, Miku pun langsung buru-buru turun dan membuka pintu. "Hai semua! Eh,loh? Ada Mikuo nih?"tanya Miku. Mikuo adalah sepupu Miku,walau dia tidak terlalu Negi freak. "Iya, tadi kita ketemu dia dijalan. Dia lagi duduk di atas kardus bertulisan 'Pungut aku dong, pleasee~' Makanya aku ajak!"kata Rin. "Emangnya dia anjing yang dibuang?"tanya Miku.

"Aku sudah laper nih,Miku. Ada makanan?"tanya Len. "Ufufufu~ Ahahahaha~ Ihihihihi~ (?) Aku sudah memasak banyak makanan! Tinggal pilih saja!"kata Miku yang membuat mereka semua sweatdrop.

Bad Feeling mereka semua menjadi kenyataan! Lihat saja list masakan yang dibuat Miku!

-Nugget Negi

-Es Krim Negi

-Jus Negi+Ginseng+Apel

-Negi Pudding

Mereka semua face palm, sweatdrop, sedangkan Miku nyengir-nyengir ala mbak Kunti (?). Dan untungnya, Rin dkk tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, makanya mereka semua membawa 'Makanan Darurat'. Mikuo saja yang makan semua masakan Miku dengan lahap bagaikan anak bayi dikasih susu berkualitas tinggi (?).

"Aduh... Gw kekenyangan banget..."kata Kaito.

"Gimana ga kenyang kalo lu makan 17 es krim sekaligus!"kata Len.

"Dibanding lu, makan 24 pisang sekaligus!"kata Kaito.

"UDAH DIEM! GW MAKAN 30 TUNA SASHIMI! MAU KOMPLAIN APA LU!"kata Luka menenangkan (?).

-30 Minutes pass-

"Eh, Rin,Luka, mandi yuk! Udah jem 6 nih!"ajak Miku yang membuat anak laki-laki itu nosebleed.

"Boleh! Tapi di mana kamar mandinya?"tanya Luka.

"Lurus, belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus,masuk gang (?),lurus,deket stand Negi-Negi I lope yuu(?) belok kanan,sampe!"kata Miku. (Author: Rumah apaan tuh? Sampe masuk gang segala?)

"Jauh banget. Ya udah deh! COWOK-COWOK! DENGER! SELAGI KAMI MANDI,JANGAN ADA YANG NGINTIP!"kata Rin yang membuat mereka semua merinding kayak lagi di kutub utara.

"I-iya, nona Rin!"kata semua cowok-cowok.

-At the bathroom—(Anggep,ini kayak pemandian air panas)

"Hwaahh... enaknya berendam..."kata Rin.

"Rin emang jarang ke pemandian air panas,ya?"tanya Miku.

"Di Indonesia kan ga ada..."kata Luka

Miku+Rin: ._.

DEG! Luka merasa ada yang aneh.. Ia pun cepat-cepat melempar bangku kearah pintu masuk.

"Wakh! Ada apa sih Luka-cchi?!"tanya Miku.

"...Enggak. Aku ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin"kata Luka.

"Perasaan kali..."kata Rin.

Tepat didepan pintu, Kaito dkk sudah sweatdrop, tanpa no drop! (?) Merasa hidupnya tamat 2 detik yang lalu...

-8 p.m Miku's Room-

"Biar kita gak ngantuk,kita main aja yuk!"ajak Miku.

"Main apaan?"tanya Luka.

"ToD aja yuk!"kata Miku

"Males"kata Rin

"Jebot?"

"Ga bisa"kata Kaito

"Sumpit?"

"Ga bisa"kata Len

"Bunuh Mikuo?"kata Miku saking ga ada idenya

"Kenapa harus gw,woi!"bentak Mikuo

"WAKH!"teriak Rin tiba-tiba. "Mampus, kita semua ketiduran! Ini gara-gara ngomongin ide main sih! Luka bangun!"teriak Rin. "Haa? Tuna 1 kaleng 6000 di pasar?"kata Luka setengah tidur. "Bukan budek! KITA KETIDURAN!"teriak Rin yang membuat cowok-cowok juga terbangun.

"sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Kaito

"Di HP gw sih 04.30"kata Mikuo

"Di jem dinding Miku jem 12.30"kata Rin.

"...EH? LOH? B-BENTAR DEH! JANGAN JANGAN YANG SALAH ITU... JAM DINDINGNYA MIKU?! BUKAN MATANYA?!"teriak semua anak dikamar kecuali Miku yang tidur sambil ngeces dan ngomong 'negiiii'.

"Kalo gitu... berarti kitanya dong yang ditipu Miku?"tanya Len

"Iya" "Mungkin" "Begitulah"

...

THE END!

GAJE STORY,HUH?

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

DAH! AUTHOR MAU BELAJAR DULU!


End file.
